1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved adjustable length tool box consisting of a tray and casing intended to be supported above an engine compartment. The tray is adjustably extendable from the casing so that the overall length of the components accommodates the length of the engine compartment of the particular vehicle with which it is being used. One end of the casing rests on the cowling of the vehicle or some other convenient location. The tray is pulled out from the casing a sufficient distance so that the forward end of the tray rests upon a portion of the front of the vehicle. Preferably a leg is pivoted to the forward end of the tray to rest upon the vehicle and supports the tray approximately horizontal.
2. Description of Related Art
The aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,026 discloses a tool box which has a tray adjustably slidable forwardly of the casing and a pivoted leg to support the forward end approximately at the same elevation as the rearward end of the casing. The casing is formed with an opening on one side to provide access to the interior of the tray. The opposite side of the casing is closed so that when the casing is reversed relative to the tray the closed side of the casing closes off the upper, open side of the tray.